Soirées drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Compilation de tout plein de drabbles de 200 mots sur Hetalia, écrits lors des soirées drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente. Rating M, couple divers et variés.
1. Chapter 1

**Le sel d'un moment tendre (Image d'un panda)**

**Couple : Amérique/Alfred x Biélorussie/Natalya**

_ Je suis que tu as l'habitude d'étreintes plus…passionnées, on va dire, mais laisse-moi mener la danse différemment, cette-fois.

Biélorussie lança un regard aigu à Alfred qui la priait d'une (adorable) voix de fausset pour lui laisser faire un truc qu'elle ne sentait pas du tout. Quelle idée avait encore pu passer par la tête du ricain ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait ce regard limite brillant de larmes qu'il lui sortait chaque fois qu'il voulait la faire craquer ?

Elle n'avouerait pas que ce regard marchait (trop) bien.

Mais elle ne regretta rien quand elle se retrouva serrée, très délicatement, très doucement, par son amant qui la déshabillait avec une douceur et une tendresse étonnantes venant de sa part. Alfred était plutôt fougueux en temps normal et tant de prévenance avait autant l'effet d'étonner la belle biélorusse que de lui plaire. Elle songea vaguement qu'il lui faisait l'effet d'un gros nounours, un peu comme le panda que se trimballait souvent Chine. Un gros nounours qu'elle avait autant envie de câliner que lui de la cajoler.

Et puis, cette douceur avait d'étranges avantages dans leur étreinte. Natalya avait l'impression que les sensations étaient décuplées, alors qu'Alfred prenait tout son temps pour l'embrasser, la caresser, la serrer dans ses bras…


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantasme inavoué (Image d'un lit hamburger)**

**Couple : Amérique/Alfred x Biélorussie/Natalya**

Amérique avait hurlé de joie en apercevant ce lit dans une publicité à la télévision. Biélorussie, beaucoup moins. Mais envers et contre tout, son amant aimait les hamburgers plus que sa propre vie - il lui avait assuré qu'il les aimait moins qu'elle, heureusement pour lui - et il lui fallait cet objet.

Amérique avait donc investi dans un lit hamburger. Quand on le regardait de loin, on voyait un hamburger géant en tissu. C'était franchement perturbant, songeait la slave, mais son petit amant s'était empressé de l'attirer à l'intérieur pour l'étrenner.

Était-ce la joie de posséder un lit à l'image de sa plus grande passion, mais le jeune homme se montra particulièrement entreprenant et fougueux. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Biélorussie : elle pouvait bien sacrifier au ridicule de dormir dans un lit-hamburger si les performances de son amant se développait dans le bon sens grâce à ça.

Après lui avoir fait l'amour comme un fou, Alfred roula sur son nouveau lit en tenant sa petite amie entre ses bras. Il fourra son nez dans la chevelure platine et soupira d'aise.

_ En fait, avoua-t-il tout bas, j'avais toujours rêvé faire l'amour dans un hamburger…

_ C'est dégueulasse, décréta Natalya.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici les drabbles écrits lors de la soirée drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente du 16 janvier 2015 ! Le thème était "Les Amériques du Nord et Centrale exceptés les Etats-Unis". Evidemment, Amérique ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer les héros et s'incruster quand même. Le Cuba/Lily est né d'un délire avec une copine (vas-y, on cherche les couples les plus improbables !) et je dois avouer que ce couple me plaît beaucoup. Les images utilisées sont trouvables sur mon blog dont l'adresse est dans mon profil. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Parce qu'il est le Héros ! (Image de cigares)<strong>

**Couple : Amérique x Biélorussie**

**Mention de Cuba et Russie**

Cuba avait offert des cigares de son cru à Amérique, prétextant un début de réconciliation. Las ! Evidemment, le héros du monde ne pourrait pas supporter le tabac aussi fort, Biélorussie le savait. Elle essaya de l'en dissuader, mais Amérique restant un homme, il voulait évidemment ne pas perdre la face. Une remarque « innocente » n'y était évidemment pas pour rien. Natalya avait jeté son frère plus trop chéri dehors mais le mal était fait.

Et Amérique en train de suffoquer au sol.

La jeune femme se précipita et, alternant grandes gifles et bouche-à-bouche, réussit à faire passer son malaise à son petit-ami. Les cigares terminèrent dans l'évier : elle était sûre qu'il ne pourrait plus les utiliser ! Elle revint finalement dans leur salon ou Amérique se nettoyait le gosier à grands coups de soda.

_ J'ai cru mourir, couina-t-il.

_ Je te l'avais bien dit.

La remarque le vexa, elle le vit. Avec un sourire mauvais, elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche prédatrice et entreprit de lui enlever sa veste d'aviateur. Le tee-shirt suivit le mouvement.

_ Peut-être que je t'écouterais si tu me fais ça avant mes conneries, glissa Amérique, opportuniste.

Biélorussie sourit : ce n'était franchement pas une mauvaise idée.

**.**

**.**

**Le charme de Cuba (Image d'une plage cubaine)**

**Couple : Cuba x Liechtenstein**

La petite Liechtenstein avait bien grandi. Avait-elle fini par avouer ses sentiments à Suisse de qui elle était amoureuse depuis longtemps ?

Que nenni ! En devenant une belle jeune femme, la blondinette avait attiré de nombreuses convoitises mais, à la grande surprise de tous, l'élu de son cœur avait été Cuba ! Les rumeurs étaient allées bon train quand le massif et viril cubain avait commencé à s'afficher avec la frêle et délicate Liechtensteinoise. Suisse s'était chargé de faire taire tout ce petit monde.

Tout le monde ignorait donc les raisons pour lesquelles Lily avait choisi Cuba et personne n'osait demander. Le grand frère prompt à la gâchette était toujours bien trop près des langues de vipère. Ainsi, Lily ne pouvait pas décrire à quel point son fiancé était doux et attentionné envers elle. Qu'il la regardait comme si elle était le plus précieux trésor au monde. Qu'à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, elle se sentait comme une rose de cristal entre ses mains puissantes, qu'il était capable de l'emmener au septième ciel avec une tendresse et une volupté extraordinaires.

Et puis, au fond, elle gardait ça pour elle avec une pointe de jalousie. Cuba était à elle et à elle seule !

**.**

**.**

**Un palais rien que pour toi (Image d'un palais de glace au Canada)**

**Couple : Canada x Ukraine**

Entre deux nations habituées au froid, Canada et Ukraine semblaient faits pour s'entendre. Et en effet, leur couple marchait à merveille et ne voyait aucun nuage ! Matthieu gâtait sa petite amie qui lui apportait une tendresse infinie. Ils vivaient leur passion dans leur coin, tous deux trop discrets pour attirer l'attention. Des fois chez l'un, des fois chez l'autre, ils étaient cette fois au Canada. La jeune homme avait une surprise pour l'élue de son cœur.

Celle-ci, les yeux bandés, marchait de manière hésitante vers une direction que seul Matthieu connaissait.

_ C'est encore loin ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Presque, la rassura-t-il. Tu vas adorer !

Finalement, il les arrêta tous les deux et ôta le bandeau. La jeune femme poussa une exclamation de pur ravissement en découvrant le palais de glace. Canada glissa sa main dans la sienne.

_ On ne construit plus de palais comme avant, lui confia-t-il, mais je voulais t'offrir celui-là. Il fondra au printemps, mais on peut toujours en profiter cette hiver.

_ Commençons maintenant !

Et Ukraine n'attendit pas un instant pour entraîner son fiancé à l'intérieur du château afin qu'ils puissent en « profiter ». Matthieu songea furtivement que l'ardeur de sa compagne pourrait bien faire fondre leur château avant l'heure…

**.**

**.**

**Dreadlocks (Image d'un jamaïcain)**

**Couple : Cuba x Liechtenstein**

Lily s'observa sous toutes les coutures dans le miroir, n'arrivant pas à déterminer si elle aimait ou si elle détestait ce qu'elle voyait dans le miroir. Cuba avait décidément un style très particulier qui ne pouvait certainement convenir qu'à lui. Les vêtements incroyablement colorés et les énormes lunettes de soleil donnaient un drôle d'effet sur elle. Néanmoins, elle sourit à son reflet : il était amusant d'oublier les formalités, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle parada devant le miroir en prenant des poses soit lascives, soit grotesque, et riait toute seule de sa bêtise.

Son petit ami entra au moment où elle effectuait un déhanché qu'elle espérait érotique. S'il fut stupéfait l'espace d'une seconde, il s'écroula bien vite dans un fou rire irrésistible. Lily se débarrassa aussitôt de la perruque à dreadlocks en s'empourprant.

_ Ne ris pas ! Se vexa-t-elle en sautant sur le lit pour se placer à califourchon sur lui.

Cuba cessa aussitôt de rire et lui attrapa les hanches avec un air gourmand.

_ Tu sais que tu étais super sexy comme ça ? Lança-t-il.

Il l'embrassa en faisant courir ses mains sur son corps gracile.

_ Mais je te préfère quand même quand tu n'as rien sur toi…

**.**

**.**

**Provocation (Image d'une ville appelée Cap-Breton)**

**Couple : France x Angleterre**

_ C'est vil de te part de m'avoir emmené ici, grogna Angleterre.

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, mon lapin, chantonna France en ouvrant sa valise.

Ils avaient pris l'avion la veille et après de longues heures de vol, avaient finalement posé le pied sur le sol américain, dans une ville nommée Cap-Breton. Arthur connaissait bien sa géographie, il savait qu'une ville du pays de son éternel rival et amant portait le même nom. C'était une provocation !

Et la provocation, ça se payait, foi d'Arthur Kirkland ! L'anglais oublia le déballage de sa valise pour le moment et se dirigea vers le français à pas de loup, avec une mauvaise idée derrière la tête. Néanmoins, France se tourna juste au moment où il arrivait à sa hauteur et l'emprisonna entre ses bras.

_ Tu espérais me faire quelque chose, mon lapin ? Rit le français.

_ Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Eructa Angleterre, vexé. Je ne suis pas ton lapin !

Tous deux tombèrent sur le lit, l'anglais était sûr que son rival l'avait fait exprès. Néanmoins, les mains de ce dernier sous sa chemise lui coupèrent toute velléité de rébellion. Il trouverait bien un autre moment pour se venger.


End file.
